Together at Last
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Teddy Lupin would never in a million years guess he'd been dating his best mate, Freddie Weasley. But Freddie can't keep it a secret any longer when Albus and Scorpius mention something about during a Quidditch match. Will Teddy accept that he's dating another boy or will this end in heartbreak for Fred II?


**Insane Prompt List: 803. (Trope) Didn't Know They Were Dating**

**Gift Tag: For Gab. (character) Teddy Lupin, and (dialogue) "I'm okay with being different."**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: I3 (Trope) Didn't Know They Were Dating**

**Word count is 1,051 word. I hope you all enjoy Together at Last. **

"I didn't know you two were together," a voice rang out from behind Teddy as he and Freddie sat in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch together.

Teddy looked up to find his cousin Albus standing behind him with his 'friend' Scorpius. "Freddie and I always watch Quidditch together," he reminded Albus. "Where else would be?"

Scoripus laughed at this statement and Teddy couldn't see what was so funny about two friends watch Quidditch together. It was something they'd done since they both started coming to Hogwarts, or he should say since Freddie joined him at Hogwarts.

"What's so funny about that?" Freddie asked, starting to stand up.

Teddy stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. He could see the smirk like smile on Scorpius Malfoy's smug face but couldn't understand why it was present to begin with.

"I'm sure that's not all you and Freddie do toge…."

"Why don't we go grab some seats and watch the game?" Albus said interrupting Scorpius halfway through his statement. He grabbed the blond boy's arm and turned him away from Teddy and Freddie. Looking with an apologetic smile he waved as he led Scorpius away.

"That was odd, wasn't it?" Freddie asked, as he turned back to the game.

"Don't worry about him," Teddy stated, watching Albus and Scropius whisper amongst themselves, every now and then pointing over at himself and Freddie. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Freddie watched Teddy in concern. He didn't know that Teddy was unaware that they'd been dating for almost two years now. At least Fred had been dating Teddy for two years. He certainly didn't know how Teddy felt about him, which was very concerning.

"Would it be a bad thing if we were together like them?" Fred asked pointing towards where Albus was placing a chaste kiss to Scorpius's lips.

Teddy's hair turned as red as his cheeks were. Fred had never seen Teddy look so adorable in all his life.

"It's not that it would be a bad thing for us to be together like they are," Teddy answered. "It's just...I don't know...different."

"I'm okay with being different," Fred said proudly, making a few of the people near him turn and look. "You aren't afraid to be different with me, are you?"

Teddy's face took on a thoughtful look. He'd never considered that being different than what others wanted him to be was an option. He was the son of two heroes of the war against Voldemort. There certain expectations of someone of that caliber and he didn't want to fail his parents.

"Your parents wouldn't think any less of you," Fred said. "They fought and died for what was right in this world. How can you think they'd look badly upon you for doing what is right for you?"

"It's not that easy, Freddie."

"It is that easy." Freddie wanted to scream that they'd been dating for the past two years now without Teddy knowing. That's how easy it was for them to be together.

"What's that look for, Freddie?"

"What look?" Freddie asked as he trained his face into a not disappointed look. "This is just my Quidditch watching face. Nothing else going on here apparently."

"There was a look, Freddie." Teddy watched Freddie's face as the disappointed look returned to the younger boy's face when he thought Teddy wasn't looking. "What has you so disappointed? Gryffindor is winning. So it's definitely not that."

"It's nothing."

"Bull."

"How long have we been doing things like going to Quidditch games, and Hogsmeade weekend trips?" Freddie asked Teddy watching the other boy's face. "How long have we been eating dinner together while at Hogwarts?"

"Almost two years," Teddy said, confusion once again coloring his voice. "I don't understand what that has to do with the look on your face though."

"Almost two years of us dating and you not even realizing it and you don't think I should have a disappointed look on my face?" Freddie asked, standing up and walking away from Teddy.

Teddy watched in both confusion and realization as Freddie walked away from him. Everything that Freddie had just named were things he'd done when he was dating Victorie Weasley. But how could he not realize that he was dating Freddie?

Then it struck him like a Bludger to the head. Maybe he'd been dating Freddie since they were old enough to realize what dating was? Maybe he just hadn't been ready to admit this fact to himself until now?

Getting up and racing out of the Quidditch Pitch, he knew he had to find Freddie and tell him the words he really wanted to say. All he knew was that he needed to find Fred and tell him how he felt as quickly as possible.

He didn't have long or far to search. Everyone knew that if Fred was ever upset you could find him by the Black Lake. Sure enough when Teddy went to the lake there was Fred lying at the lake's edge with his feet in the water. He seemed to be talking to someone but no one was there to be seen.

"I love him," Fred was saying as Teddy approached him, "but he doesn't seem to feel the same way for me, you know what I mean, Mr. Squid?"

Looking towards the Black Lake Teddy could make out the shape of the Giant Squid just beneath the water's surface. Fred was pouring his heart out to the Giant Squid, which was something Teddy found super adorable.

"I do," Teddy said, feeling bad for making Freddie jump. "Feel the same way as you do. I just never let myself know that I felt that way."

"You do?"

"I do."

Fred closed the distance between them without Teddy even seeing him move. The younger boy leaned towards Teddy placing a chaste on kiss on the metamorphmagus's lips. The kiss felt so right.

"Perhaps we could go on our first official date as a real life couple this weekend?" Teddy suggested. "I hear Madam Puddifoots is having a Valentine's Day special."

"Your wish is my command," Freddie said with a cheesy smile. He'd finally gotten the boy of his dreams to be his boyfriend for real now and that was all that mattered.

**I hope you all enjoyed Together at Last as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
